Simpson Strong-Tie Company, Inc., the assignee of this application is also the owner of copending application Ser. No. 06/714,616 filed Mar. 20, 1985 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,672 entitled ONEPIECE, NON-WELDED HOLDOWN.
This invention relates to sheet metal hangers which are used to connect wood joist members to wood roof trusses.
Structural engineers prefer that joist hangers for wood trusses be connected to the vertical members of the truss, rather than the bottom chord which is in tension. To meet this criteria, commercial companies have designed various hangers which have a long strap punched with a plurality of nail openings for attaching the hanger to the narrow truss vertical member. A seat and side members are connected to the strap and the hanger looks like a "bucket", hence the name "bucket hanger".
Several commercial companies have fabricated the "bucket hangers" from a plurality of sheet metal members and spot welded the parts together. This construction is expensive.
Most of the prior art hangers are fabricated so that the parts are connected in the seat area. This construction inherently results in a weak connector since the highest stress area is in the seat and most hanger failures occur in the welded area due to faulty welds or materials.